The present disclosure relates generally to product quality control. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and products for evaluating quality of a target object.
Nowadays, Liquid Crystal Device (LCD) is getting more popular in almost all types of digital devices with displays. For example, mobile phones, pads, monitors, notebooks, and the like are equipped with LCD displays having various sizes and resolutions. The LCD display is manufactured from a plurality of layers such as a polarizing filter layer, a Thin Field Transistor (TFT) layer and the like. However, during the manufacturing procedure, defects may occur in each of these layers. At this point, how to evaluate whether a layer is qualified in a fast and convenient way becomes a focus.